


Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by BrenaMarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenaMarie/pseuds/BrenaMarie
Summary: Hermione's strong feelings for a certain song help her to find something she's always longed for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 28





	Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned following are the property of the absolutely fabulous J.K. Rowling. I’m only borrowing them for the time being for my own personal enjoyment—well, mine and the enjoyment of the people who are reading this. No financial gain is to be had on my part from the creation of the following.
> 
> Please Note: This work was originally posted to The Petulant Poetess Archive Circa 2009 as part of the popular at the time "Saturday Night Drabbles" group. I am presently in the process of uploading *all* of my work to AO3.

* * *

It was Ronald and Lavender’s wedding, and Hermione Granger sat alone at one of the guest tables.

She watched as all her friends coupled up on the dance floor and began to happily sway to the beautiful violins that were playing.

It seemed like every pair out on the dance floor knew the exact rhythm and lyrics. They clutched each other and sang along as if they truly felt what the singer was pleading.

_How could they understand his plight? They have no concept! Like they could even feel anything that deep and true!_

The tears were streaming from her eyes from the sheer desperation in the singers voice intertwined with her own lonely frustration.

Suddenly, she wasn’t alone at her table. Severus Snape looked at her questioningly as he handed her his handkerchief.

“Thank you…” she said quietly as she wiped at the tracks on her cheeks.

“Surely, you don’t regret leaving him?” her companion asked boldly.

“What? No! It’s… it’s the song.”

“What is the problem with it? It doesn’t appear to be too terribly offensive.”

Hermione turned sharply to look Snape in the eyes. “Don’t you listen to lyrics, Mr. Snape?” 

“No, not particularly. The music is what matters most. Singers tend to take away from the actual music that is driving the song, so I try not to pay attention to them.

Hermione groaned in frustration. “Forget it! With that kind of outlook, you’d never understand.”

She turned away from Snape to gaze upon the dancing couples once more. After a few moments of silence she felt her companion’s hand on her shoulder.

“I apologize, Miss Granger, I didn’t endeavor to upset you further…”

Shocked at the apology coming from this man of all people, she turned and looked into his dark eyes.

“I would appreciate hearing your opinion on the lyrics of this song…” he continued quietly after getting her attention.

_I must have entered an alternate reality where Snape is considerate and wants to have a conversation with me of all people._

“Honestly, it’s the passion. The lyrics convey a pleading desire to always be with your loved one. That if he slept, he would miss out on one single minute with her that he would never be able to get back if something were to happen to her. Just the idea that someone could love that deeply and be so functionally consumed by it is overwhelming… and absolutely beautiful.”

“And this concept… brings you to tears?”

“It’s not just the idea of it, its… how should I say this?”

“The truth, Hermione, please.”

“It’s what I would want. I would want to be in love like that, to be loved that deeply. And as time passes, and more of my friends get married, I realize that I probably will never feel that. So, when I hear songs like this, I feel like I missed out on something really special.”

As the song started to fade out and the couples stopped swaying, Severus stood up and held out his hand to Hermione.

“Would you like to take a walk with me?”

* * *

_Two Years Later…_

Neville and Luna were now Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, and the reception was in full swing.

Hermione Granger sat with her significant other, Severus Snape, watching the foolishness out on the dance floor.

“What are they doing?”

“I believe it’s called ‘The Macarena’, Severus.”

“Well, it looks ridiculous, and sounds annoying as hell.”

Hermione could only smile in response to his snarking. Next, she watched as some unspoken conversation passed between Severus and Neville. Suddenly, Severus stood up as the Spanish speaking men were cut off and abruptly replaced by slowly playing violins.

“Hermione, would you please accompany me to the dance floor?”

In a daze, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the floor.

As they circled the dance floor, Hermione snuggled closer into Severus’ chest.

“I don’t think I tell you often enough, how much I enjoy our time together.”

“No, you don’t, but I understand.”

“Do you, Hermione?”

“Well… I know you aren’t the overly emotional type that would wax-lyrical about things as trivial as ‘feelings’. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating, Severus.”

Severus didn’t respond, he simply continued to lead her around the floor.

“I don’t think you realize the severity of my feelings for you, Hermione.”

“Severus, I know you care about me. Can’t we keep dancing, this is nice.”

“Not until you know… I remember Weasley’s wedding. I remember how you were upset that the dancing couples were singing along and didn’t understand the severity of the lyrics they were singing. You need to know, you… you, Hermione Granger, are loved like that. I… love you.”

“Severus—“ 

“There are nights when I can’t sleep because I only want to watch you sleeping and hold you just a little longer. I don’t want to have a single night without you by my side. Please say you’ll never leave…”

“Severus… are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Hermione said quietly.

He leaned in and spoke softly into her ear, “Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?”

“Yes, of course. A thousand times over, yes,” she said frantically.

As Severus continued to spin her around the dance floor he slid the ring on her finger.

**_“'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing…”_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Original A/N:** This is a response to saraladydalian’s prompt of “Song Fic - Aerosmith's "I Don't Want To Miss a Thing" - I'd like this one to be SS/HG or HD/DM”
> 
> Much love to debjunk for being awesome… oh, and for the beta work too.


End file.
